


(Saeran x reader) Ice Skating

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger Drabbles [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Anon shouted: Can I get uhh, Saeran and MC ice skating for the first time? (I say this a lot but I love your HCs woW)A/n: wOw look at that, I love you so now we’ve come full cIRCLE





	(Saeran x reader) Ice Skating

“My ass hurts.”

“Well damn, Saeran, it’s not my fault you can’t stand up in your skates!”

You wanted to do something cute and fun with your boyfriend, but failed to realize that neither of you could ice skate. You let out a sigh, holding your hands out to pull Saeran to his feet once again.

“Look, I can’t skate either, but I can at least stay standing!” you boasted as he looked at you through thick eyelashes, squinting in annoyance. “Maybe your fat head throws you off balance.”

“YOU KNOW I DON’T HAVE A FAT HEAD.”

“I dunno, I’m pretty sure that’s where you keep all your anger,” you didn’t know he could squint any harder at you- can he even see? Are his eyes just closed now? You struggled to push him towards the side of the rink so he could hold himself up. Shuffling very slowly, you made your way there as well, though you still knocked into him. “Watch where you’re going!”

“Hey! You knocked into me!” he huffed. You could tell he wanted to have fun with you, but it was veiled by a thick layer of embarrassment and annoyance at the fact he couldn’t show off and skate for you. You grabbed onto his hand and kept one on the side of the rink- he simply rolled his eyes and decided to go along with what you had planned. Slowly, the two of you started to shuffle your way around the rink, avoiding other people and slowly but surely getting used to these ‘blade traps’, as Saeran calls them.

Soon, you’re actually able to let go of the side! You get much more comfortable and start to glide across the ice, picking up speed, and after falling down a few times, you were able to turn around and skate backwards! Of course, all of this took a few hours and Saeran was beyond pissed that he was left behind. He was supposed to be the one who could skate! He was supposed to be the one to hold you by the waist and guide you around, pick you up, spin you, all of that- like in the movies he’s seen! But he can barely stand up on his own let alone pick you up over his head. He started to pout and acts uninterested in his surroundings. You noticed he would look at you when you let out a light laugh, but look away with a pout when you turned to face him.

“Saeran, is there a problem?” you ask, sighing when he responded with a simple ‘no’. You watched as he shuffled his way out of the rink, sitting on a bench and staring down at his phone. Sitting down next to him, you wave your hand in front of his face to get his attention- all he does is push it away and stick his bottom lip out in aggravation.

“God, will you stop?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Go… go skate, or whatever,” he gestured to the rink, “You don’t need me- go.”

“So that’s what’s wrong,” you put your hand on his cheek, gently turning his face towards you, “What do you mean I don’t need you?” He refused to look you in the eyes.

“I mean you don’t need me. You can skate and have fun perfectly fine on your own.”

“Is this because I figured it out and you haven’t yet?”

“No!” He pushed your hand away and turned forward again, though you knew he was lying.

“So you can’t dance on the ice, or do a figure eight… or… move without holding the railing…” if looks could kill, the side-eyed glare he gave you would have been enough to knock you to the floor. “But that’s okay! I still need you, just for other things. Like someone to laugh at when they fall down,” there’s that side-eyed glare again, “and someone I love to spend my time with. That’s what I need,” you turned his face to look at you again, this time he met your gaze, “That’s what I want. Please give it another go? For me?” His face was previously red from the cold, but how you could feel the heat of a blush radiating from him instead as he gave an exaggerated sigh.

“I guess if you REALLY need it,” he rolled his eyes and tried to fight back a smile, “then I could try again. But only if you need it! Not because I want to! And definitely not because you’re really cute… because you’re not.” It was your turn to give him a death glare, which he combated with a soft kiss to the tip of your nose.

——————

“I THINK MY TAILBONE’S BROKEN THIS TIME, FUCK YOU MC, WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE!”


End file.
